Not as I Remember
by PrincessOfRavenclaw
Summary: Everybody knows the Weasleys are known for tempers, but when Charlie gets violently jealous and strikes Hermione Granger when their wedding is coming up, she breaks it off. Can Charlie prove to Hermione and to himself that he's not always violently jealous? Yes he broke her heart, but to be fair, she broke his first.
1. Just a Dream

**_DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS HARRY POTTER! JK ROWLING DOES :)_**

**_Chapter One:_**

"Charlie Weasley!" The shout from across the kitchen almost made him jump. Almost. He looked up from his  
newspaper to see three witches glaring daggers at him. His mother, his sister, and his... his Hermione. He didn't feel uncomfortable calling her his. She was about to be anyways. It had taken him two years and seven months, three weeks, and five days, but he finally had her. It would just take some getting used to. In fact, she had hated him. He broke her heart, but honestly, she had broken his first.

XxXx Charlie: November 8, 2006

YOU-KNOW-WHO GONE! HARRY POTTER DECLARED SAVIOUR. The heading of the Daily Prophet stared up at Charlie Weasley as he brushed his teeth. The photo underneath was a photo of his friend Harry Potter, his brother Ron Weasley, and her. Hermione Granger. The muggle-born who was seriously being a pain in the arse at the moment. This addition of the prophet was a few months old, but it was the only photo he had of Hermione smiling at him. Well, she was actually smiling at the camera, but it looked as if she were staring up at him.

His thoughts were interupted by a slamming door, and he winced as he heard his sister Ginny shouting at the top of her lungs, "CHARLIE WEASLEY! I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Charlie threw his toothbrush on the counter and leaned against the doorframe,

"She's told you, yes?" he asked his rather pregnant sister.

"Told me? She showed me! In the pensieve!" she shrieked. "How could you?"

"HOW COULD I?" he threw back at her, 'YOU TRY WALKING INTO YOUR OLD BEDROOM AND SEEING YOUR  
GIRLFRIEND IN THE ARMS OF YOUR BROTHER!"

"SHE WAS UPSET!"

"SHE WAS CRYING IN RON'S ARMS, SHE ALOMOST KISSED HIM, SHE PRACTICALLY DID!"

"HE KISSED HER CHARLIE! HE kissed HER!"

"EXACTLY!" Charlie screamed at Ginny, "exactly," he said quieter. "Ron knows how I feel about her, he knows he dumped her, he knows I was dating her, HE KNOWS! HE KNEW!"

Ginny calmed herself down, "you didn't have to slap her. She's never going to forgive you," Ginny stomped up to him and threw something small at him. It hit his forehead and fell to the floor. He looked down, the sapphire ring with the silver dragons charmed to "fly" around the tiny gem stared up at him. The engagement ring he had given Hermione three weeks previous.

"Ginny," Charlie said. But his baby sister had already apparated out of his flat.

"Fuck!" Charlie said, hitting his head against the wall.

XxXx Hermione: November 8, 2006

"Hermione dear, it's Molly," a voice called from Hermione Granger's kitchen in her London flat. Hermione was standing in the bathroom, looking at her face. The bruise was still highly defined. An ugly, puffy, and slightly red bruise on her cheek, right by her mouth. Hermione didn't answer. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. Her fiance of one month had slapped her. Hard. Just because she was crying and Ron tried to comfort her.

"Hermione, love," another voice. Arthur Weasley.

"'Mione," a third voice. Harry Potter, her best friend. Forgetting she hadn't cast a silencing charm, she started to cry. Started to sob is more like it. She stood against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Hermione Jean, open the door," Harry said.

"Go away Harry!" she sobbed.

Whispering. Hushed arguing. That's what she heard. Then the door blew open. Literally. The door flew off the hinges and landed a foot away from Hermione.

"Hermione, I know it wasn't right for Charlie to blow up, but we can still be your surrogate parents right?"

Hermione didn't answer, too many thoughts were swimming around in her mind. The wall she was sitting in front of was the same wall she and Charlie had-

"Sure. Right. Yeah," Hermione said. She wasn't going to think about ANYTHING she had done with Charlie Weasley.

"Come here dear," Molly said. Hermione obeyed and walked into the woman's open arms.

XxXx Charlie: November 9, 2006

His phone was ringing. He jumped out of bed and ran to it, sliding on the wooden floor in his socks, "Hello," he said into the cellular device.

"Charlie?" it was Hermione!

"Mione?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," she said back.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I never meant to," he told her truthfully.

"I know, I forgive you," she said quietly.

"Come over?" his reply was half-command and half-question.

"I'm already walking up the stairs to your apartment," she laughed.

"See you in a bit," he said, and he flipped the phone shut.

"Charlie," a voice sung from the other side of the door.

He flung it open. Hermione. HIS Hermione, she was back for him.

"Hello Poppet," he said in his best suductive voice.

"I've missed you," she said and ran into his arms, throwing her purse on the floor. She was kissing him, and it was the best kiss he had ever had. He kissed her back, running his tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," he groaned against her lips. Pulling away, he unbuttoned her black raincoat and she kicked off her sandals. His green night shirt came off over his head followed by her yellow blouse. His plaid boxers and her skirt and knickers were the only things seperating them from total nudity. Along with her bra and his socks.

She grabbed his forearm and dragged him back to his bedroom. He threw her on the bed and pulled off his socks. Propping up on one elbow, Hermione leaned over to him and drew imaginary shapes on his six-pack abs.

"I love you Charlie," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back.

"Charlie?" He jolted up. It was just a dream. Drat. "I'm glad you love me Charlie, but I'm not interested in you," Oliver Wood smirked at his best friend.

"Shite. I was dreaming again, about Hermione."

"I know, and from your little friend, I'd say it was a good dream." his roommate and friend said, grabbing a beer from the fridge and nodding to the area between Charlie's legs.

"It was. It was a damn good one," Charlie muttered, throwing his head back against the pillow

If you'd like to review... I'd like to post faster! ;)


	2. Potter Proof? Nope

Hermione: November 12, 2006

Hermione was laughing. The first time she'd laughed in days. After she had finished staining Molly's robes with tears, she had been whisked out of the flat by

Harry and Ginny, and taken to stay with them, now they were at a small cafe.

"I like James Arthur," Harry seriously told Ginny.

"Harry, I still like Sirius as a-" Ginny moaned.

"Seriously, after both our fathers," he interupted.

"Harry, we're still planning a big family right? We can name plenty of kids after my side after we have this one," Ginny muttered.

"What are you on about?" Harry smiled at a rather giggly Hermione.

"You two are fighting more then me and Ron or Charlie ever did lately," she laughed and then stopped when she realized the last name she said.

"Moving on now," Ginny said, taking a sip of her water. She nudged Harry.

"Hermione, we were wondering if you'd be godmother?" Harry asked her.

Hermione gasped in shock, "really? I'd be so honored, I accept."

"Of course! You're my best friend 'Mione, yay! I knew she'd say yes" Ginny laughed and aimed the last part to Harry.

"Ron's godfather right?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Harry took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, "no."

"No?" Hermione asked.

"See Hermione, we've been wanting to ask you two for months now, everyone knew you'd always get together, but we never knew he would... do that to you," Ginny bit her lip.

"No," Hermione choked out. "No! Not him, not Charlie!" she groaned.

"'Mione," Harry said, he was pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

"No," Hermione gasped. "I-I've changed my mind," she grabbed her purse and apparated, forgetting it was a muggle cafe. Harry and Ginny set to work obliviating the memories of the open-jawed muggles, tears swimming in Ginny's eyes.

XxXx Charlie: November 12, 2006

"Charlie, you need to get out, let's hit a club," Oliver smirked, "a strip club my friend," he nodded his head and raised his firewhiskey.

"I don't want some desperate whore with HIV grinding against me," Charlie muttered taking a long sip of his firewhiskey.

"Yeah, yeah, you want Hermione grinding against you," Oliver chuckled.

"What?" Charlie asked his friend, "Hermione? Oh please, she's to preppy to do anything as slutty as that."

"Bill and Fleur's Christmas party, remember?" Oliver asked.

"She was drunker then you!" Charlie laughed at the memory.

"She still did it," Oliver retorted.

Charlie half-smiled, "Yeah, I guess she did, but she's only like that when she's drunker then Oliver Wood, Mr. Drunk himself," Charlie smirked.

"The last time I was totally sober was probably when I left Hogwarts," Oliver nodded, "so right you are!" "I'm always right," Charlie said.

"Except about Hermione," a different voice said. Charlie turned around to face two fellow Gryffindors, Harry Potter and his brother George were standing there.

"Where's wittle Wonnikins?" Charlie mocked, "Couldn't face me?"

Harry stepped up to him and pointed his wand at Charlie's chest, "He's actually with Ginny, at Hermione's flat. They're trying to get her to re-accept the position of godmother which she denied the second we told her about you being godfather," Charlie's smirk instantly disappeared.

"I don't know what you did to her besides hit her Charlie, but she's pretty shaken," George muttered. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Me? She's the one who was snogging Wonnikins," Charlie threw back.

"You wouldn't comfort her, and she had just had a fight with her father!" George shouted. "You're an arrogant toad, and Hermione deserves better," Harry said. He turned to leave with George when Charlie whipped his wand out.

"Stupefy!" Charlie screamed, wand aimed at Harry's back.

"Finite Incantatum!" George shouted, jumping in front of Harry.

"I'm outta here," Oliver muttered, not wanting to get in the way of "the chosen one." He apparated, shouting an apology to nobody in particular.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said coldly, Charlie's wand flew out of his hand and Harry caught it.

Harry stepped up to Charlie once more, "you picked the wrong person to mess with Weasley," he spat at him. Throwing Charlie's wand at him, he grabbed George's arm and apparated them out of the apartment.

XxXx Hermione: November 12, 2006

Hermione," Ron groaned, "open the damned door."

"Go away Ronald," Hermione whimpered into the phone. Upon their arrival, Hermione had locked herself in her bedroom and cast every Weasley proof spell she could think of on the door. Ron had simply grabbed his cell phone and called Hermione's cell after ten minutes of unsuccessfully trying to get the door to open and break the silencing charms. She had even put up a charm so they couldn't apparate to her.

Ginny's angry voice replied. "Hermione fucking Granger," she spat, "if you don't open the damned door, I won't name my second daughter Susan Jean and will instead settle for Susan Astoria," she shrieked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"What's she done now?" Harry's tired voice called in the background. "Locked herself in her room with every Weasley proof spell and charm imaginable," Ginny said coldly.

Hermione froze. Her charms were Weasley proof, but she forgot all about Potter proofing her bedroom, "damn," she whispered.

Ron laughed, "You forgot about Harry, bloody chosen one, Potter proofing didn't you?" Hermione knew he was smirking. Sure enough, not a minute after, Harry had blown the door off the hinges.

"Harry James Potter! If you blow off another one of my doors, I'll make you repair them all! Without magic!" she spat at him.

"You're being an insufferable bitch Hermione, I'll have you know, I've spent the last few minutes at your ex-fiance's apartment, this close to using an unforgivable curse!" he held up his thumb and index finger, which were sandwiched toghether so that the two were turning white.

"What? Harry-" Hermione began. She was inturrupted by Ginny's gasp.

"Harry," Ginny began, she pointed to the floor at her feet, "look," she gasped. Hermione felt light-headed, her best girl friend's water had just broken. In her flat.


	3. James Sirius Potter

A/N : Thank you to my wonderful beta person, RebeccaTwinTyler! And I'm making some changes to this story... again. Don't like it? Don't read it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all! :)

"Push!" Harry boomed.

"Harry don't yell at her!" Hermione shouted. "Maxine Modella's Guide for Future Parents says to never yell at your partner. It could scare the baby!" Hermione finished in a calm voice.

Ginny paused mid-push, and mid-gasp. "Excuse me?"

"How do you know that dear?" Molly asked.

"I read it when Ginny first announced the pregnancy." Hermione replied with a shrug. "I thought it might be helpful, it wasn't a big deal, really."

After a few more minutes of pushing and screaming at Harry, the healer held up a perfectly healthy baby boy. He cleaned him with a flick of his wand, and handed him to Ginny.

"James Sirius Potter, welcome to the world," Ginny smiled at her baby.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I will," Hermione cut him off. She knew what he was going to ask.  
"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Really," Hermione smiled.

XxXx Charlie: November 12, 2006 "Charlie's gone mad, he's extremely sad, he's a good tipper, he needs a hot stripper, Herm-"  
"Finish that name- no wait, finish that song and I'll hex you like I should've hexed Harry bloody Potter," Charlie growled at his best friend. Oliver Wood said nothing further.

"She had the baby."

"Who?"

"Ginny, you complete idiot." Oliver said as he chuckled slightly. "That sister of yours has finally popped the bugger out."

"How utterly charming." Charlie replied as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how did you find that out?"

"I went to the store earlier, and none other than Loony Lovegood was there. You must know her. She was that first year I was telling you about when I was in, what sixth year? I thought she had this stupid wee crush on me, but she just thought I had a nest of Nargles in my trunk. Completely bonkers, good lass though."

"Oh, yeah I know her." Charlie replied. "She lives near my parents, right?"

"Yeah," Oliver responded. "She said Ginny had the baby."

"Well that shows my family's amazing communication skills." Charlie mumbled under his breath. "Get in one fight with Harry Potter and your mother disowns you."

"Molly didn't disown you." Oliver spoke. "She's just not talking to you at the moment. You're one of her babies, she'll never disown you."  
"She's Molly Weasley." Charlie stated in a bored voice. "You know, mother of seven, blah blah blah, if she doesn't talk to you, it's basically like she's disowned you."

"Whatever, mate." Oliver said. "Anyway, disowned by your mother or not, you have the right to go see your nephew. Go!"

"You know, for the time in your life, you're right." Charlie said as he took out his wand. "I'm going to go meet my nephew."

XxXx Hermione: November 12, 2006 "Hush little baby, don't you cry," Hermione began singing. She looked up from the chair in the hospital room and smiled gently. Her best friend Ginny was asleep in the hospital bed, snoring lightly as Harry held her hand. His knees were on the cold stone floor and his head way placed awkwardly on top of the bed. Molly had left a little while ago, as she had promised Fleur she would babysit Victoire and a two-month old Dominique while Fleur and Bill went out to dinner. She rather liked children, and thought she would have Charlie's someday, but now, she wasn't so sure.  
"A bit soothing, yeah?" she heard a voice ask. Whirling around, she saw Luna Lovegood standing in the doorway, a box in her hand that was wrapped with glittering green paper that read "Believe in Magic" changing to different fonts every few seconds.  
"Hmm." Hermione mumbled with a content smile.

"I used to babysit a muggle girl when I was younger." Luna stated as she swayed on her feet. "I still look after her brother sometimes, usually during the holidays. She was two when I started, now she's thirteen. She always liked being rocked to sleep. That was until I couldn't carry her anymore."

"That's sweet!" Hermione said. Luna simply smiled.

"Luna!" Ginny said, waking up with a smile. "Hermione, give me my baby!"

Hermione smiled at her friend and handed her baby back! " You don't want to see a new mother mad," Harry muttered, waking up as well. Ginny slapped him on the back of his head with her hand as Luna walked over to her and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I was shopping at a store children last night." Luna said with a smile. "The shop is a new addition to Diagon Alley. I picked up a few baby things I thought James Potter Junior would enjoy, as he is a baby." Luna said very dreamily. Harry and Ginny smiled warmly at Luna as Ginny started to unwrap the paper.  
"Oh, Luna!" Ginny spoke awed. "This is brilliant!" She held up a brown baby blanket with little ducklings charmed to waddle around the edges, quacking softly every few minutes. She looked into the box.  
"Luna!" Ginny screeched. "How did you fit all the items in here?"  
"Slight extension charm," Luna shrugged.

"Slight?" Ginny asked, holding up baby outfits and numerous small toys.

"Luna! This is far too much!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny handed him a silver photo-frame with tiny, young Hungarian Horntails flying above the frame.

"Shall we agree to disagree?" Luna asked Harry, looking slightly hurt. "You saved me from Malfoy Manor, and the both of you became my friends when I was ignored by so many others." Luna gave her friends a huge grin and reached for James. Ginny handed him over to her.

"Yes, Luna, but-"

"HARRY POTTER, YOU LISTEN TO ME, RIGHT NOW!" Luna shouted, gaining weird looks from passing healers and shocking the others. "If I want to give two of my best friend's son a gift to congratulate him on coming into the world safely, I shall!"

"Thanks Luna," Harry said with a grin.

"Knock knock!" a voice said from the door. Hermione whirled around, and almost lost it. Charlie Weasley was standing in the doorway. 


End file.
